


Take Me Instead

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Captured, Drabble, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: i dunno
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 15





	Take Me Instead

“No!” Joe screams, throwing his full body weight against the ropes tying him down. “Take me instead! Please! NICKY!” 

Joe could hear Nicky shouting something back, but he was too far away. Joe strains against the bondages keeping him away from Nicky. 

Tears stream down Joe’s face as the door shuts again, the only light coming from the slits in the door. 

“I’m sorry, Nicky, I’m sorry.” Joe mumbles, the ropes causing burns on his hands that heal quicker than he can feel the pain. 

***

Nicky could hear Joe shouting, the sound echoing in his ears and breaking his heart.    
He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and scream and reassure Joe that he would be fine, that he was always fine, but he couldn’t. He had to keep a straight face, he had to be strong, and get them out of the mess he got them in. 

Nicky felt the ropes keeping his hands bound and starting working to untie them. 

He wasn’t going to be tortured just because he couldn’t die. 

He was getting him and Joe out of here, and nobody was stopping him. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again that its short
> 
> please leave comments and kudos!!
> 
> xx


End file.
